


Daff meets Oova

by GardenGoblin



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, D&D Backstory, Dragonborn (D&D), Drinking & Talking, Drinking to Cope, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Elves, Fantasy, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenGoblin/pseuds/GardenGoblin
Summary: This is about my bratty elf meeting my magestic dragonborn. It's mostly for dnd shit so oh well :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :)   
> The first chapter is just Daff's description

Daff grew up on a large elf city with his uncle who was a fantasy fasion designer. consequently Daff became a beloved model in the city, but his egotistical personality and chronic lying prevented him from truly reaching the top. After throwing a diva tantrum one day Daff swore to leave the city and never return until he was the most beloved person in all the land. A witch who was listening and tired of his bratty ways cursed him to do just that.

Likes: himself, grapefruit, liquor, the color green

Dislikes: witches, rasins, bugs


	2. Daff meets Oova for real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's the actual story

We set our scene with the elf Daff Jimithy walking at night towards a bar, he's recently been banned/cursed (about a month) and is super bitter about it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid witch, stupid curse, stupid humidity!" Daff muttered as he sulked on his way to a bar a shopkeeper had told him about, his hair, while extremely well kept, looking slightly frizzy.

Daff couldn't understand it, why had he, perfect in all ways, been cursed by some cranky old witch just for being upset! It wasn't fair! He didn't deserve this! 

Daff continued to sulk and brood about all the injustice in life as he walked, thinking about the mug staining his 400 gp boots and wishing he would get to the bar already. When he finally arrived he first noticed how unkempt it was. Weeds were growing in the sidewalk in front of the building and one window was borded up. The other was so dirty he could barely see the lights on inside. The door was propped open however and the scene that greeted Daff when he entered did not please him. Inside booths lined the side walls and corners with tables in the middle. The bar was in the back of the room being tended by a surrly looking barmaid who was currently downing her third drink of the night. The lighting was poor, most likely due to the ratio of unlit lamps to lit ones, and there was a slightly sour stench in the air. But it had liquor and a roof so Daff went inside.

He strode up to the barmaid with all of his past swagger and confidence he could muster and platered on a semi-flirtatious grin.

"Hello Miss, I would like a glass of your finest whisky mixed with your finest vodka." He asked.

The barmaid looked Daff up and down from his mud stained designer boots to his fake smile and frowned deeply. Finally she decided he looked like he could pay and turned to make his drink.

While he waited Daff turned and observed the other patrons. The tables in the middle were crowded with men off work playing poker and blackjack and drinking like there was no tomorrow. The booths held a shadier looking crowd, some with clokes large enough to possibly hide any a number of weapons. The one patron who caught his eye though was a large red dragonborn woman with a cloke obscuring her eyes in the corner booth nearest the bar. It was painfully obvious the other costumers were avoiding going anywhere near her, some even venturing around the whole room to go to the bar just to stay out of her direct line of sight. What could one woman done to merit such treatment Daff wondered. He was jolted back to the present when the barmaid slamed a chipped glass full of an amber liquid in front of him and promptly demanded payment. Handing her the coins Daff sniffed his drink, recoiling at the burn that greeted him.

"Hey! What the hell is in here? Dragon piss?" He sputtered.

The barmaid chuckled darkly and went back to polishing glasses.

Daff decided being sober at the moment was worse than whatever was in the glass so he braced himself and tipped up the glass. The burning in his throat from the drink felt good, something solid he could hold onto. He reflected the barmaids actions and slammed the glass down onto the bar with vengeance. The barmaid glanced at him but made no move to make another drink.

Daff sighed and put his head in his hands. Why he thought, why is this happening?

Behind him he heard someone chuckling quietly and he whipped his head around, how dare someone mock him during his lowest point! When he turned he saw it was the dragonborn woman in the corner. When she saw him staring she beckoned him over.

Walking over Daff noticed the bar quieting and glanced over his shoulder to see the men in the middle staring at him and whispering. Feeling even more uncomfortable Daff patted at his hair as he sat down in front of the woman and waited. 

She was taller than he first thought, about 8 feet or so, with blood red scales and golden eyes that he could feel looking right through him. Under her cloke he caught a glance of her chainmail and what looked an awful lot like an axe.

She stared at him, almost as if she was considering if she could use him as a toothpick (Daff could see now why everyone in the bar was giving her such a large berth.) Suddenly she threw back her head and laughed loudly.

"Dragon Piss! That describes it perfectly! Lanna! Another glass for my friend here, on me! And give him actual liquor this time, not your husband's homebrews."

The barmaid, apperantly Lanna, shook her head with annoyance and poured a new glass from a decidedly cleaner bottle and placed it in front of Daff. 

Still nervous, Daff took a sip of his new drink waiting to see what the woman would do next. What that was apparently, was an introduction.

"My name is Oova Bloodborn," she stated "And I am sure we are both strangers to this town, we may as well stay friendly in the face of isolation. Tell me, how are you, and what has brought you here in such a state?" 

Daff stared at her, why would she ask this? Come to think of it, for the month he had been cursed not one person had asked him how he was, _who_ he was! This powerful dragonborn, who gained nothing from talking to him, was the first to care. 

Tearing up, Daff laid out his entire story to Oova. He told her of his lost glory and riches, his uncle, and the worst day of his life, the day that wretched witch cursed him to wander aimlessly, unable to return to his city until he was the most beloved person in the land. While he spoke Oova sympathised with him, saying what the witch had done was unfair. 

This healed something inside of Daff, up to this point he felt lost and hopeless, like a shoe missing its mate. He felt calmer, more confident, as if while he couldn't find the other shoe, he did find another pair that could work. Oova had given him the greatest gifts she could have possibly given, kindness and a goal. He decided he would spit in the face of his loney fate and break the curse. Somehow, someday, he would be able to go home. 

He told this very thing to Oova, thanking her profusely for her kindness. They continued to talk throughout the night, Daff drinking all the way. Oova also shared stories, her father was I'll and she was searching for a cure. At some point his memory grew fuzzy and suddenly he woke up to bright sunlight shining in his eyes and his cheek pressed on the sticky table in the bar with a light blanket over him. Daff looked around blearily trying to remember what happened. 

A crash sounded from behind the bar, followed by swearing as Lanna popped up rubbing her head. She glanced over at Daff and scoffed. "So you're awake, good. Now you can get out of my bar." She held up several gold coins, "Your friend paid me handsomly to not wake you up."

Daff looked around "Oova... Where is she?" He asked

Lanna rolled her eyes "Damn woman left last night, something about a lead, I didn't pay attention because I don't care unless you pay me."

"Oova..." Daff felt heartbroken, she had left him. He had wanted to stay with someone outside of his family for the first time in his memory and she had left him. Daff started to get up to leave the awful town and forget Oova when he noticed his bag felt considerably heavier and the sound of crumpling paper.

Opening his bag Daff was shocked to see it overflowing with gold and a couple jewels. A piece of paper rested on top of the richest and said "to Daff." Hurriedly opening it Daff read bold script.

_Dear Daff,_  
I am so sorry I had to leave you at the bar, I hope you can forgive me. I told Lanna not to wake you, you looked so tired.  
The reason I left is because an orc overheard that I was looking for a cure for my father. He said he knew of an incredible jewel that granted wishes was trapped in a terrible mine. I knew I had to go after it. I wanted to ask you to come with me, but Daff, I'm sorry, it's very likely that even I won't survive. Your destiny now is to break your curse, not throw away your life in a mine for someone else's cause.  
I wish you the very best of luck my friend, may fate cross our paths once again someday.  
Oova 

Daff was really crying now, much to Lanna's disgust. He swore to find a way to break the curse and meet Oova again one day. He knew she would make it through the mines, she had to.

Daff left the bar that day with a spring in his step and his ego boosted. He had a goal now: break the curse and see Oova again.


End file.
